cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer Wolfson
|minions = His racers, Gasket and Bolts, Static Cats, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho,|enemies = Electro, Static Cats (formerly), Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly), Butch, Copy Cat,|likes = Racing, making a difference, standing up, dancing, protecting his kingdom, his friends, freedom, singing, Matthew's heroism and imagination, Pooch's selflessness, doing things on his own, music, going fast, helping others, parties,|dislikes = Video game characters losing their homes, Unplug, danger, murder, injustice, the stereotypical royal lifestyle, imprisonment, his friends in danger, not being able to fight,|powers = Speed, Physical Strength, immorality, genius level-intelligence, racing skills, ability to leave the game world, regeneration, power-ups|possessions = His racecar,|weapons = Fists, his racecar|fate = Continues his life as a racer and ruler of Racing Transformed after Electro's death}} '''Virtual Matthew '''is the ruler and racer of Matthew and his friends racing transformed, the deuteragonist in the movie Video Game Life and a major character in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Virtual Matthew is the beloved ruler of Matthew and his friends racing transformed, he is beloved by his racers, his staff, and his people. Virtual Matthew is eager to protect his people from the villainous Electro who threatening to destroy his home, kill him and then rule the arcade. Virtual Matthew didn't about Electro's arrival until he saw one of his guards dead. Virtual Matthew has prepared himself and the entire game for Electro's attacks and so far it has been a complete success. But Virtual Matthew is scared that Electro might cause an attack that might actually succeed. Virtual Matthew is hoping that one day, someone will visit his game, defeat Electro and save his home and the arcade from his wrath Personality Virtual Matthew is a highly intelligent video game character and he is eager to protect his people, his game and the arcade from viruses who threaten to destroy the arcade or kill his friends. Virtual Matthew is very friendly to outsiders of his game and the arcade. He loves other video game characters and their games. Even though, Virtual Matthew and his game are popular, he doesn't care if another game receives the popularity and fame. He only cares for the fame and attention from the friends and family who love him very much. When a new game is plugged into the arcade, Virtual Matthew is very welcoming and jovial towards the ruler and inhabitants of that game. He welcomes by giving them a peace offering which a pie, cookies or brownies. Virtual Matthew doesn't play the victim, if one of his inhabitants are in danger, Virtual Matthew will risk his life to save that video game character from sudden death. Virtual Matthew is shown to be very insecure of of protecting his people from danger and viruses. If a person is about to plummet to their death, Virtual will abandon his insecurities just to rescue that person. He is also shown to be very caring of another character's game and does everything he can to make sure that character's game doesn't end destroyed. According to Matthew, Virtual Matthew is shown to be very stylish and dresses himself with the most popular trends in video game civilization. Unlike Electro, Virtual Matthew doesn't care about the physical appearances of other video game characters. He only cares if that person has a good and brave heart. Physical Appearance Virtual Matthew is an exact copy of Matthew. Like all of video game characters, Virtual Matthew is made up of tiny pixels. However, we don't see them anytime in the movie except for the part when Virtual Matthew glitched when Electro took his crown away, turning him into a glitch. Virtual Matthew is both muscular and handsome. He wears a red shirt with grey sleeves and blue jeans. Powers and Abilities * '''High Intellect: '''Like all of the video game characters that Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack, Virtual Matthew is highly intelligent and is prepared for virus and their attacks. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Virtual Matthew is shown to have incredible amounts of superhuman strength but not as powerful as Electro's. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''If there's anything that Virtual Matthew has is speed and lots of it. He can either run fast or use his car's rocket boosters to help him win a race or get away from someone. * '''Immorality: '''Being a video game character and being impervious to any physical force, Virtual Matthew can live a long life but there are some ways that a video game character like him can be killed, so he has to be careful and aware of that. * '''Master Racer: '''During and after game hours, Virtual Matthew is shown to be a very skilled racer. * '''Regeneration: '''Virtual Matthew is able to regenerate if he is exposed to any physical force but for all video game characters when it comes to the Unplug, no one not even, Virtual Matthew can’t regenerate from that. Appearances Video Game Life Years later after being plugged into the arcade and protecting his game from the evil and insane virus, Electro, Virtual Matthew is seen as the ruler of Matthew and his friends racing transformed and he cares deeply about his people and will do anything to keep them safe from anyone who wants to hurt them. After Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack were sucked into Matthew and his friends racing transformed, Virtual Matthew was seen on the racing tower about to start the Daily Random Roster Race. Before Virtual Matthew could get to his car, he saw Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack flying away from the Static Cats. Virtual Matthew told Virtual Charles to watch the others while he goes and investigates. After Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack were shot down, the Static Cats were reported back to their lair so they can tell Electro what they did to the boys. Virtual Matthew was seen hiding behind the bushes and he saw Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack fixing the ship. He was about to help them but when they were able to start it up, Virtual Matthew thought that they were able to fix it themselves. Unfortunately, the space pod wasn't fully functional so Virtual Matthew went down to check on them. Virtual Matthew greeted the boys and he didn't know that they were his creators until he realized that Matthew looked like him. So, Virtual Matthew was extremely grateful for Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack creating his game and giving his people the gift of life. Matthew asked Virtual Matthew if he could fix his car. Virtual Matthew said he couldn't but his mechanics, Gasket and Bolts can fix the space pod. Virtual Matthew took Matthew, Alex, Tysan and into Racing Town where the citizens of Matthew and his friends racing transformed live. While Virtual Matthew was in Gasket and Bolts' Workshop, Virtual Matthew asked Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack how they got here. Matthew told them the whole story. Virtual Matthew knew who those cats were. They were the Static Cats who were Electro's minions and he's Virtual Matthew's archenemy. A discouraged Matthew said that this was his fault. Virtual Matthew asked him why was his fault. Matthew said that if he didn't stay in the arcade late, his friends and he wouldn't be stuck in the game. Virtual Matthew told Matthew that when things go bad, there's no need to be hard on yourself. Virtual Matthew even told Matthew not to change yourself. During Virtual Matthew's song "Glad to be Yourself," he told Matthew that you should always have self-respect even when bad things happen in life. During the song, Virtual Matthew mentioned all of the good deeds he has done. When unplugged video game characters lost their homes, Virtual Matthew would give them shelter, water, food, anything they want. Jack then asked Virtual Matthew, how is he able to deal with the Static Cats. Virtual Matthew said that ever since Electro has entered his game sometime in 2017, Virtual Matthew has been over-protective and strict with his people because when it comes to situations like Electro, it's hard to protect his people because, with a lot of citizens in his game, it'll be hard to keep them all safe and alive too. Virtual Matthew then asked the boys if they could make a tracking device that detects nearby electricity and if they find the electricity, they'll find Electro. Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack agreed to help and Virtual Matthew knew that if they go at this pace, they'll get rid of Electro and the game will have peace and happiness back. For the next couple of hours, Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack were working hard on the tracking device and it wasn't going well because when Matthew turned the device on, it started sparking and then fell apart. Once again, Matthew became discouraged and he became frustrated. Virtual Matthew told Matthew not to be hard on himself. Matthew told Virtual Matthew that he'll never his friends and himself back home if he keeps messing things up. Virtual Matthew told Matthew, the game's motto which was "Never give up as long as you believe in yourself." Virtual Matthew said that he has confidence in Matthew and that he'll never doubt him. The motto gave Matthew hope. One of Virtual Matthew's racers, Virtual Puggsy told Virtual Matthew that they had to finish the Random Roster Race. Virtual Matthew decided to take a break. While Virtual Matthew was racing against his friends, Virtual Matthew was currently in first place and when Virtual Adam passed Virtual Matthew, he continued racing and when he finished the race, he ended up in second place. Instead of Virtual Matthew being disappointed in himself, he was happy that he had fun and he told Virtual Adam that he had a great time and Virtual Adam agreed. Matthew then realized that if he wants to get out of the game with his friends, he's got to have confidence in himself. At 10:30 in video game time, everyone was getting ready for bed and Virtual Matthew was doubling checking to make sure that every house was locked and secure in case, Electro decides to break in the house. While Virtual Matthew was doing that, Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack were getting ready to go to sleep as well. While they were fixing up their sleeping bags, they overheard Virtual Adam and Ace's conservation. Virtual Adam thought that Virtual Matthew was using Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack to increase the ratings of his game. Virtual Ace knew that was a lie. Unfortunately, after the boys heard the conservation and they felt betrayed. The boys then took the space pod back home and they tried to go through the portal but once they got close to the portal, the Static Cats caught the boys in their tractor beam and they took them back to Electro's lair. Virtual Matthew didn't know about his creators' disappearance until he saw that the room they were in was empty and the portal back to the real world was still open because if they did leave, the portal would be gone. So, Virtual Matthew ordered his racers to find his creators before Electro does something evil to them. Virtual Blue found the boys in Electro's lair and he reported the news back to Virtual Matthew. Virtual Matthew then drove his car to Electro's lair and while he and his minions were gone, Virtual Matthew freed Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack and he took them to Gasket and Bolts' Workshop. Virtual Matthew told the boys that Electro's plan was to conquer and rule the arcade as their Video Game King. Before Matthew, Virtual Matthew and the others could warn the game about Electro's evil plan, Electro appeared. Electro ordered Virtual Matthew to give him his crown of the game in order to have the power he needs to take over the arcade. Virtual Matthew refused and Electro said that he'll kill his creators if he doesn't cooperate. Virtual Matthew gave up his crown in order to save his creators. Without his crown, it caused Virtual Matthew to become weak and physically ill. Electro then killed the Static Cats since he didn't need them anymore. Electro was about to go to Game Central Station so he can take over every game but before he could do that, Matthew dropped a safe onto Electro. Matthew, Virtual Matthew, and the others thought that Electro was dead but Electro was still alive and he was enraged. He grew into a gigantic monster and he was planning to destroy Matthew and his friends racing transformed himself. Virtual Matthew ordered Gasket and Bolts to evacuate the game. Virtual Matthew tried to escape himself but after Electro took his crown, it turned Virtual Matthew into a glitch and glitches can't leave their games leaving Virtual Matthew imprisoned and trapped in his own game. Virtual Matthew then saw his creators in danger. He had an idea of how to defeat Electro and how to save his game from mass destruction. Virtual Matthew got Gasket and Bolts to tie a beam to his car. Virtual Matthew then drove his car on the top of a hill and he jumped off of a ramp and then impaled Electro with the beam and defeated him once and for all. With Electro dead, the crown of the game floated back to Virtual Matthew and made him the ruler of Matthew and his friends racing transformed again. The damage to the game was repaired, the arcade was saved, the Static Cats were brought back to life and peace was restored back to Matthew and his friends racing transformed. Matthew thanked Virtual Matthew for saving his life and Virtual Matthew thanked Matthew for helping him. Instead of Virtual Matthew punishing the Static Cats, Virtual Matthew forgave them for reckless and cruel behavior over the years. Virtual Matthew hired the Static Cats as workers to the game. Before Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack were about to leave the game, Virtual Matthew gave Matthew a hug and he said that he's grateful to be a video game character created by some heroes. Matthew promised to visit Virtual Matthew and his friends. Before the ending scene, Virtual Matthew was seen waving to his creators when they finished playing with an arcade game. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Virtual Matthew mostly serves as a major or supporting character. In Who Murdered Harvey Flint, Virtual Matthew served as a deuteragonist with Detective Pooch as the protagonist. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Racers Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Video Game Life characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:Kings Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Forms Category:Royalty Category:Animated Characters Category:Nobility Category:Detectives Category:American Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Singing characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Wooten creations Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters Under Spells